


Машинное обучение

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Atlas CEO Rhys, Fluff and Humor, M/M, android!Tim
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: Риз, в отместку за сорванную сделку, создает андроида с внешностью своего заклятого врага. Последствия... неоднозначны.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Шутка, которая зашла слишком далеко Т-Т  
> Несерьёзная, лёгкая вещь.

      Осеннее, серое небо раскинулось над городом тяжёлым покрывалом. В панорамное окно небоскрёба стучал дождь. Риз скептически посмотрел на индикатор сообщений на дисплее комма. Как бы много он ни работал, сколько дел, маленьких и больших, не переделал — всегда было недостаточно. И вот об этом он мечтал всю свою жизнь?  
  
Хотя — он откинулся в своё супер-дорогое, эргономичное кресло, и осмотрел офис. Перед ним — полированная столешница из красного дерева, последняя модель комма, с голографической системой, синхронизированной с его эхо, готовой отозваться на любую мысль. На стенах — несколько наград, премия "человек года" — черт, а ведь ему даже не было тридцати! Каким-то непостижимым образом Ризу удалось несколько лет назад спасти Атлас от полного краха и оттеснить Гиперион, с их армией адвокатов.  
Да, безусловно, теперь его годовая зарплата была сопоставима с бюджетом какой-нибудь небольшой страны, но… что это меняло?  
Риз помассировал виски. Горящий красным индикатор на комме не предвещал ничего хорошего, наверняка писем и документов на рассмотрение было не счесть.  
— Как же все достало… — тихо проговорил он метафорическому собеседнику. Пустота не ответила.  
Количество работы не уменьшалось, и он уже давно подумывал о личном помощнике — но в последний раз эта затея обернулась полнейшим фиаско — нанятый человек оказался шпионом. Тот почти год втирался в доверие, а потом попытался его пристрелить.  
Иветт и Вон отказались уходить из своих отделов, но что же было делать? Риз призадумался. Был один вариант, но модель с нужным спектром возможностей, кажется, пока не выпустили.  
  
Он представил логотип Киберлайф — тут же на его запрос ожил комм, мгновенно загрузив страницу приветствия. Риз пролистал список образцов. И нахмурился, приметив пункт, который до этого, кажется, был недоступен. _Модель на заказ_.  
— Соберём андроида в соответствии с вашими пожеланиями, начиная от ИИ и заканчивая внешностью. Всё на ваше усмотрение. Хм.  
Он посмотрел настройки и варианты комплектации, а потом, в поле его зрения попала ярко жёлтая флешка, что лежала возле голографического монитора. Прощальный подарок Красавчика Джека, перед тем, как тот смешал с грязью все разработки Атласа и его самого, в прямом эфире, прямо перед многомиллионной аудиторией.  
— Хм-м. — Довольно протянул Риз, ухмыльнувшись. С каждой секундой идея нравилась ему всё больше и больше. Стоило попробовать!  


* * *

 

— Сэр, позвольте сказать, мы очень признательны, что вы выбрали нас для этого заказа. Мы постарались сделать все так, как вы просили.  
Риз лениво скользил взглядом по белоснежным стенам ВИП зала, где проходили презентации для самых важных клиентов. Сопровождающая — Карен, как она сама себя назвала — не отходила от него ни на шаг, от самого входа, осыпая комплиментами и улыбаясь, будто перед ней был сам Элайджа Камски во плоти.  
  
— Прекрасно, но где тут у вас демо зал? — Риз с трудом подавил зевок, и скрестил руки на груди. Девушка натянуто улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Он прямо за этой дверью, сэр. Но… мне нужно вас кое о чем предупредить.  
— Хм? — Риз перекинул вес с ноги на ногу.  
— Понимаете, согласно законодательству этого штата, мы не имеем права полностью копировать внешность людей.  
— Секунду, что тогда…  
— О-однако. — Она подняла вверх раскрытую ладонь и указала на дверь в соседнюю комнату. — Это не значит, что закон нельзя обойти путём небольших косметических изменений.  


* * *

 

— Сюда, пожалуйста  
Он проглотил неприятный ком, подкативший к горлу. Этот силуэт он мог узнать даже в огромной толпе, безошибочно. Все-таки в колледже Риз здорово фанател по «лицу Гипериона», да и не только лицу.  
Всё прямо как на постерах — тело крепкое, красивое, с широкими плечами и сильными, на вид, руками. Это совершенно точно был Красавчик Джек. Но вот лицо…  
— Я не совсем понял… он ведь без маски!  
— Это вынужденная мера, сэр.  
  
Он присмотрелся. Да, возможно именно так Джек выглядел бы без маски — черты казались не такими резкими, более естественными. Но это безусловно был некто на девяносто процентов его копирующим — прямой нос, высокие скулы, разноцветные глаза.  
— Вы веснушки ему добавили?  
Риз подошёл ближе, рассматривая свой заказ. И действительно — они были, много, бледные и яркие, образуя странный, неясный пока паттерн.  
— Да, так удастся избежать исков от адвокатов Гипериона. Те ещё звери.  
— О-о, я знаю.  
Он легонько дёрнул одну из выбившихся синтетических прядей — волосы создатели почему-то удлинили, их цвет отливал едва заметной рыженцой.  
  
— Внутри — наша последняя разработка, эта модель идеальна для ваших запросов. Умеет обрабатывать несколько потоков данных одновременно, синхронизация практически мгновенна, знает порядка двадцати языков…  
— А кофе? Кофе он варить умеет?  
Девушка хохотнула, следом смущённо прикрыв рот ладонью.  
— Конечно. В него встроена функция самообучения, и объем памяти просто огромен. Так что, если захотите, он сможет сварить не только кофе.  
  
Риз осмотрел свой заказ с ног до головы, нахмурившись. Это не совсем то, что он хотел, но в тоже самое время — андроид выглядел забавно. Как перерисованная неуверенной рукой копия. И было крайне интересно, как отреагирует настоящий Джек на подобную выходку. Риз улыбнулся собственным мыслям — ох, кажется, только ради этого стоило идти на риск.  
— Ну хорошо. Беру.  
— Прекрасно, как вы его назовёте?  
Он постучал пальцем по подбородку, задумавшись. И тут в голову пришёл чёткий образ — отпечатавшееся в подкорке воспоминание — о несуразном парне с параллельного потока, который то и дело на него заглядывался, ещё в колледже. С такими же веснушками, с ломанным, смешным голосом и аллергией на кошек.  
— Хм. Пусть будет Тимоти.  
— Как скажете, сэр.  


* * *

 

По дороге Риз отсеивал важные и не очень потоки данных — не смотря ни на что, доверять на сто процентов новоприобретённому помощнику он не хотел. За окном мелькал приевшийся осенний пейзаж, взгляд то и дело цеплялся за сидящего напротив без пяти минут ассистента.  
Тот безучастно смотрел на проезжающие мимо машины, сложив руки на коленях, как послушный ученик.  
Была ли на самом деле так хороша эта идея? Стоило ли оно сил и денег? Безусловно, характеристики некоторых моделей впечатляли, но, будучи киборгом, Риз относился к ним как к чуть более совершенной технике. Машина есть машина, а его работа требовала творческого подхода и фантазии. Возможно, он только что купил себе чуть более навороченный автомат для варки кофе, в красивой обёртке.  
— …и о чем я только думал… — тихо пробурчал он себе под нос.  
— Сэр?  
Риз сглотнул, услышав обращение, произнесённое _тем самым_ голосом. Может, тембр был чуть более мягким, но спутать его с каким-либо ещё невозможно.  
— Могу я быть чем-то полезен? Вы выглядите уставшим.  
Ох, как бы ему хотелось услышать что-то подобное от настоящего Джека. Но, тот его ненавидел, и скорее всего, даже если и произнесёт нечто доброе, то лишь затем, чтобы усыпить бдительность и пристрелить следом.  
Андроид наклонил голову в сторону, взгляд у него чистый и искренний, почти как у ребёнка.  
— Хм-м, и чем же ты можешь мне помочь? — елейно проговорил Риз.  
— Моя программа заточена под ассистирование, возможно, вы могли бы доверить мне часть работы с входящими данными.  
— Только после того, как прогоню твои мозги через фаервол. Идёт?  
— Но у меня нет воспоминаний, лишь базовая программа. Зачем вам это?  
Риз улыбнулся, покачав головой.  
— Упрямый. Прямо как _он_.  
Директор подавил появившееся незнамо откуда чувство неловкости. Наверное, это все лицо и разноцветные глаза — не стесняется же он дома тостера и холодильника, в конце концов.  
— Я тебе не доверяю, милый, — он провёл рукой по серому лацкану пиджака, ткань униформы андроида была чуть прохладной, гладкой. — Хочу рассмотреть содержимое твоей черепушки получше.  
Индикатор на виске окрасился жёлтым, ассистент отвернулся к окну, тихо проговорив - «Понятно». Больше он не произнес ни слова.  


* * *

 

Много позже, убедившись наконец, что электронная начинка «чиста», Риз выставил нужные права доступа, задумавшись над несколькими пунктами.  
— Эхо синхронизируем в одностороннем порядке, идёт? Иначе перегружу твою систему.  
Андроид будто бы с немым вопросом на него посмотрел.  
— Но сэр, с вашими имплантами я мог бы установить контакт напрямую.  
— Нет, исключено. Кстати, вот, — он указал на стол напротив своего рабочего места — не такой широкий, далеко не такой шикарный, но очень неплохой. Даже кресло было под цвет стен, с широкой удобной спинкой. Комм был не хуже. — Там тестовое задание. Покажи, на что способен.  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
Риз проводил взглядом новоприобретённого помощника. Подобная покорность здорово контрастировала с примечательной внешностью. Ощущения были престранные — любопытство, радость — как после покупки дорогой машины или дома, и… что-то ещё, что тяжело поддавалось описанию. Наблюдать за ним было интересно. Риз вспомнил, как когда-то давно собрал из запчастей дрона, для доставки всяких мелочей, и как потом с ним же победил на школьной ярмарке. И как обидно было, когда тот вышел из строя, врезавшись в стену.  
Нахмурившись, директор принялся разгребать бесконечные отчеты по работе отделов. Сколько времени прошло он так и не понял, придя в себя, лишь когда шея совсем затекла, а живой глаз заслезился.  
  
— Сэр, я закончил. — Раздалось из другого конца комнаты.  
На проекции вспыхнули несколько папок — терабайтовых, с отчётами за несколько лет, где до этого информация представляла собой полнейший хаос. Машинный алгоритм не мог обработать запрос как нужно и зависал. А вот сможет ли с подобной задачей справиться ИскИн — было очень интересно.  
Риз открыл первую папку и синхронизировал ту с эхо-имплантом.  
— Хм-м. Впечатляет. — Риз довольно улыбнулся. Теперь данные представляли собой удобную интерактивную таблицу, на которой можно было проследить связь со всеми текущими проектами. Что-то оказалось отмечено серым — как устаревшее, что-то — ярко красным, как наиболее важное. Директор хмыкнул, вспомнив ещё одну деталь, ради которой он ввязался во всю эту авантюру.  
— Знаешь что? Принеси-ка мне кофе. Латте, двойные сливки, два сахара.  
Уже очень скоро комнату наполнил приятный, чуть терпкий аромат, ассистент аккуратно поставил чашку на стол. И замер, наблюдая за реакцией.  
— Что такое?  
— Сэр, мне требуется некоторое время, чтобы настроить систему под ваши запросы.  
— Запросы? — Риз сделал пробный глоток, и удовлетворённо кивнул. Не идеально, но и не ужасно.  
— Да, понять ваши вкусы и предпочтения. Я… — он посмотрел куда-то в сторону, словно задумавшись. —…хочу, чтобы вы были мной довольны.  
Директор едва не поперхнулся, проглотив нервный смешок. Да, быстро же его затея окупилась! Подумать только — ему пытается угодить Красавчик Джек! …ну ладно, почти идентичная копия, но какая, к черту, разница?  
— Хорошо-хорошо, давай так — если мне что-то не понравится, дам тебе знать. Идёт?  
— Обещаете?  
Риз осушил чашку, и поставил ту в сторону, протягивая следом механическую руку.  
— Можем поклясться на мизинцах.  
Андроид уставился на него, замолчав. А затем тихо проговорил:  
— Сэр, я не совсем понял…  
— Все просто, подойди ближе. Ну? — Риз рассмеялся. Боже, кажется, в нестандартных ситуациях даже самые совершенные модели вели себя как дети. Ассистент неуверенно сделал шаг вперед. — Вот. Повторяй за мной.  
Тот медленно отставил мизинец, не сводя взгляда с лица гендиректора. Риз кивнул, и сцепил палец с его, улыбаясь все шире и шире.  
— Вот так. Молодец. — Он пару раз дёрнул рукой, и вновь схватился за пустую чашку. — А теперь, повтори, но не такой крепкий. И сахара побольше!


	2. Chapter 2

      Когда на настенных часах застыли яркие цифры 2:20, директор, широко зевнув, выключил наконец комм.  
— Сэр? — тут же отозвался ассистент.  
Потягиваясь, Риз подошёл к соседнему столу.  
— Знаешь, пойду-ка я домой. Можешь оставаться здесь, если хочешь. Хотя, кажется… — он нахмурился, просматривая папку за папкой на чужом мониторе. — …ты переделал все, что я приготовил на неделю вперёд. Хм.  
— Это хорошо? Или вы расстроены? Мне работать медленней?  
— Подожди, ты... — Риз проморгался, отгоняя дрёму, — ...молодец, всё правильно. Жди до утра, там решим.  
— Но что мне делать все это время?  
— Не знаю. Уходи в спящий режим?  
— Возможно, я мог бы сделать что-то полезное? Для вас. Или чтобы работать эффективнее.  
Риз потёр лицо ладонью, эта учтивость потихоньку начинала надоедать. Он оглядел комнату, мысли текли лениво, ничего путного в голову не приходило. Пока наконец, не зацепился взглядом за широкие полки, почти под завязку забитые бумажными книгами. Эврика! Директор вытянул за корешок первый попавшийся том и сунул в руки ассистенту.  
— Вот. Держи.  
— «Американский психопат»?  
Риз встрепенулся, выхватив следом книгу.  
— Нет, плохая идея! Давай лучше во-от… — он сканировал ряд за рядом, пока не нашёл нечто относительно безопасное. — …эту!  
— «Обитатели холмов». — Ровно проговорил андроид.  
На обложке, на фоне пёстрого весеннего леса, сбились в тёплый комок несколько кроликов. Наверное, безобидная детская книжка, просто очень толстая. Что может пойти не так?  
— Утром расскажешь, как она тебе, идёт?  
— Хорошо. Только, не понимаю, разве это поможет быстрей работать?  
— Знаешь, Тимоти. — Имя звучало непривычно, его хотелось распробовать на языке, как необычный леденец или ириску. — Формирование собственного мнения развивает интеллект. И именно этого я от тебя и хочу. Тем более — давно хотел протестировать разработки Киберлайф. На прочность.  
Ассистент крепче вцепился в обложку, и кивнул в ответ.  
— Хорошо. Тогда увидимся утром, сэр. Спокойной ночи.  
— Аха, и тебе того же.  
  


* * *

 

Мягкое, ленивое осеннее солнце всего за несколько мгновений превратило шпили небоскрёбов в переливающиеся драгоценности, окрашивая стеклянную чешую зданий оттенками багрового и оранжевого. Гендиректор — уже куда более выспавшийся — на миг залюбовался.  
— И это все мое… — в груди приятно кольнуло. Он активировал эхо, тут же недовольно поморщившись, когда в поле зрения вспыхнул индикатор входящих сообщений. Даже в такую рань их набралось больше двадцати. Одно из них — как оказалось — из бухгалтерии. Кажется, его давнишнему другу не понравилось, как работала вспомогательная подсистема для упрощения учёта. Та самая, на отладку которой Риз потратил больше недели, задерживаясь допоздна. Он недовольно ухмыльнулся, зажимая кнопку вызова лифта. Столько усилий, столько времени — и такой результат? И никакой благодарности! По мере того как красный диод над хромированной дверью полз влево, отсчитывая этажи, у директора в голове все чётче и чётче проявлялась одна крайне занятная мысль. С задорным «дзынь!» та обрела форму окончательно.  
Войдя внутрь, Риз «выстрелил» пальцами в своё отражение и набрал на портативном комме непривычный пока номер. Ответ был почти мгновенным.  
— Доброе утро, сэр. — Ни намёка на сонливость, лишь покорность и дружелюбие. Человек в зеркальной стене напротив, расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
— Доброе, Тимоти.  
— Вы звоните по поводу отчёта?  
Риз замолчал, растерявшись.  
— …отчёта?  
— Книга, она показалась мне очень занятной.  
— Ах, нет, давай потом. У меня для тебя очень, очень важное задание.  
— Какое сэр? — сама серьёзность! Риз едва не засмеялся.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты помог кое-кого разыграть. — Директор тут же прикусил язык. Для электронных мозгов это будет слишком абстрактно! — Забудь. Новый план. Ты ведь умеешь копировать голос, так?  
— Да, и не только его, сэр.  
— Отлично, просто прекрасно. Вот, что мы с тобой сделаем…  
  


* * *

 

Стакан из тонкого пластика приятно грел руку, пахло кофе, но этого едва ли хватало, чтобы развеять скверное настроение. Хвалёная вспомогательная система, которой так кичился друг, в итоге приносила больше проблем, чем пользы. Глава отдела бухгалтерии уже не раз и не два был на грани того, чтобы пробить сильным маленьким кулаком плоский системник. …если бы только он не знал, сколько тот стоил.  
Правда, сейчас Вон был в предвкушении того, о чем мечтал уже давно, и что уж точно заслужил. Бросить заветное «я же говорил, бро», и сделать все по-своему. Вернуть ту самую программу, которая стабильно работала много лет, а Франкенштейна, что собрал гендиректор — пустить в цифровой утиль.  
  
Почему-то у входа в главный офис по спине прошёлся нехороший холодок, но Вон списал это на усталость и недосып. Да и что могло пойти не так?  
Сняв очки, он позволил сканеру синей волной пройтись по сетчатке, и сказал следом кодовое слово. Дверь распахнулась. Бухгалтер улыбнулся и набрал воздуха в лёгкие.  
  
— Я же гово…  
— Ну-ну, и что у нас тут такое? — вкрадчиво прозвучало из темноты. Система освещения медленно оживала, очерчивая медовым дорогое убранство комнаты. Вон инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, пока его сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди. За шикарным столом сидел… Красавчик Джек. В полумраке его лицо кажется искусственной, посмертной маской древнего бога — явно не доброго. Взгляд холоден, а улыбка, напротив, широкая и злая, так наверняка скалятся лишь маньяки убийцы. Тот наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями на стол, и выглядел он как хищник, застывший перед прыжком.  
Изнутри поднимается волна дрожи, Вон глотает подступившую к горлу кислоту и робко тянется к комму, чтобы вызвать охрану. Джек хмурится, цокает языком и плавно выпрямляется. Вон почему-то чувствует себя… мелким, незначительным на его фоне, поднимают голову похороненные под напускной самоуверенностью комплексы.  
— А вот этого я бы не делал… тыковка. — Он огибает стол, и в мозгу становится пусто — от паники, от захлёстывающего сознание страха.  
— Т-ты… — голос сел, слова, что вырываются изо рта — лишь сиплое шипение. — …Вы что здесь делаете? Где Риз?  
Джек внезапно смотрит на него — пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом — а затем улыбается шире, и смеётся — раскатисто и зло.  
— Ах это. У нас вышел небольшой… конфликт. И твой «бро-бро» здесь не появится… — Джек подкрадывается ближе, сжимая руки в кулаки. — …пока ты не признаешь, что облажался.  
Вон громко сглотнул, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. Стоп, что?  
— Я… что? — Он присмотрелся — человек перед ним точно Джек, но… что-то явно не так.  
— Твоя система аудита полное дерь… дерь… — мужчина отстраняется, лицо его сводит нервный тик, зловещая атмосфера медленно пропадает. Уже более ровным голосом тот говорит, словно самому себе:  
— Просите сэр, у меня стоит блок на бранные слова.  
А?  
Бухгалтер нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо незваному гостю, что стоял напротив. Сейчас он выглядел виновато, как ребёнок, что не справился со сложной задачкой. И где, черт возьми, его маска? И волосы — когда он успел их так отрастить? Свет вокруг стал ярче, из-за дальнего стеллажа, багровый от смеха, появился гендиректор. Тот прикрыл рот рукой, щеки у него блестели.  
— ТЫ! — Вон в неверии посмотрел на своего «лучшего друга», закипая. Потом на этого «Джека», примечая новые и новые отличия. Самое яркое из них — голубой диод у виска. _Андроид?_  
— Пф-ф, ты бы видел своё лицо, бро. Просто невероятно. — Риз вздохнул, в попытке успокоиться, но стоило их взглядам встретиться, как он опять залился смехом. — Т-Тимоти, скажи что ты это записывал.  
— Как вы просили, сэр. С первой же секунды. — Холодно отрапортовал «Джек».  
— Чудовищно. — Вон скрестил руки на груди, рассматривая с разных сторон новую игрушку своего обделённого чувством юмора друга. И как к этому относиться — неужели Риз совсем потерял остатки разума и решил потешить самолюбие таким чертовски сомнительным способом?  
— Да брось, все не так плохо. — Директор недобро улыбнулся. — За исключением твоего прошения — систему менять не буду. И не надейся.  
— Ты высокомерный… — Вон осёкся, когда андроид нагнулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел, будто ловя каждое слово. — …ч-что? Чего уставился?  
— Мистер Сомерсет просил записывать все, что вы скажете. Концепт человеческой брани для меня в новинку, и, по его словам, поможет моему обучению. Так что, я внимательно вас слушаю.  
  
Бухгалтер сделал несколько аккуратных шажков назад, поправил очки, рассматривая странную картину. Риз смахнул слезы и подошёл к «Джеку», положил тому руку на плечо, будто своему протеже.  
— Знакомься, это Тимоти, мой личный ассистент.  
— Бро? — Вон покачал головой. — Но он же не настоящий.  
— А есть разница? Он за вечер сделал то, что… — директор поморщился… — забыл его имя, не мог сделать полгода! И, он варит неплохой кофе.  
— Могу продемонстрировать, если вы позволите. — Ровно отчеканил «ассистент».  
— Нет, спасибо нет. — Вон встрепенулся, когда комм в кармане завибрировал, на поверхности очков проявилось небольшое багровое окно. — Потом поговорим об этом, бро. Меня вызывают. И… — он обернулся уже у выхода. — …программа твоя ужасна!  
— А вот и нет!  
Створки двери с шипением закрылись за его спиной.  
  


* * *

 

Риз с довольной ухмылкой плюхнулся в кресло и рассмеялся. Покупка с каждым днём оправдывала себя все больше и больше. Главное, чтобы бро-бро не успел рассказать все Иветт, ведь для неё тоже припасён занятный сюрприз.  
— Сэр?  
С приглушённым стуком андроид поставил чашку кофе на стол. Ровная, красивая пенка едва доставала до фарфоровых краёв. На вкус оказалось ещё лучше, чем прежде.  
— Хм-м, очень неплохо. — Риз приоткрыл один глаз, с любопытством рассматривая ассистента. Тот действительно очень быстро учился, а то, что они устроили сегодня утром — какая же славная получилась комедия абсурда! Хотя… может, он немного переборщил. Чуточку.  
— Что-то не так? Не достаточно сахара?  
— Нет, все… хорошо. — Или нет? Может, Вон был прав, и невысказанное им «ты обманываешь себя», что казалось почти материальным и едва не читалось в его глазах — верно? Нет. Чушь! — Кстати, как тебе книга?  
— О. Мне… — андроид повернул голову вбок, словно задумавшись — …понравилось. Очень глубокая история, хоть и рассказана она с точки зрения животных. Только вот… сэр? Могу я спросить?  
Риз выгнул бровь и кивнул.  
— Вы видите сны? Каково это?  
Да, подобного вопроса он точно не ожидал.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Просто, об этом было в книге. Один из героев видел то, что должно произойти, и это так… — диод на его виске на несколько секунд окрасился оранжевым. Ассистент, словно в нерешительности, потупил взгляд. — …н-не понятно?  
— Это художественный вымысел, только и всего. Лично я не верю в такие штуки. — Он пожал плечами.  
— Сэр? Вы говорили, что сделаете, что я попрошу, если я помогу вам.  
Ах да. Та самая фраза, брошенная между делом в пылу азарта.  
— Конечно, что хочешь? Запас голубой крови? Может, пару модификаций? Новую форму?  
— Могу я воспользоваться вашей библиотекой? Брать оттуда книги?  
Неожиданная просьба, и тон, с которым это проговорил ассистент, такие… странные. Будто в его словах проскользнула тень эмоции. Нет, глупости, показалось!   
— Хорошо, только держись подальше от ужасов и триллеров. Не самое лучшее чтиво. И… не пора ли нам поработать?


	3. Chapter 3

К его разочарованию, Вон всё-таки успел предупредить Иветт, и второй тщательно спланированный розыгрыш не удался.  
  
Позже, директор в компании андроида и двух старых друзей дожидался официантов в изолированном частном секторе, где они привыкли обедать.  
— Хмм, так вот как выглядит твоя новая игрушка. Впечатляет, — Иветт обошла андроида со всех сторон, рассматривая его как экспонат в музее. — И номер у него интересный.  
Комнату окутал приятный запах пряностей, к счастью друзья были достаточно голодны, чтобы не доставать гендиректора вопросами какое-то время. Но продлилась эта идиллия недолго.  
  
Девушка лукаво прищурилась, разматывая завернутую в салфетку вилку.  
— Скажи-ка мне вот что, RT890, как у тебя обстоят дела с дополнительными функциями?  
Риз на секунду растерялся — что она могла иметь в виду?  
— Прошу уточнить, — ровно проговорил ассистент.  
— Я про, — она нагнулась, всматриваясь в неживые глаза, и томно протянула, — расширенное обслуживание твоего босса.  
Риз едва не поперхнулся, чувствуя, как к щекам прилила кровь. Вон смущенно поправил очки, и прикрыл рот рукой, пряча улыбку, а вот Иветт явно наслаждалась происходящим.  
— Иветт!  
— Подобных запросов не поступало, моя основная функция — ассистирование. Однако, моя конструкция…  
— Тимоти, замолчи! — отчеканил директор, поразившись, что андроид понял двусмысленный вопрос правильно. — С каких это пор тебя беспокоит, с кем я провожу свободное время? Которого у меня нет!  
Девушка ухмыльнулась, ловко стянув ломтик картошки фри с тарелки Вона.  
— Просто любопытно, полностью ли он копирует оригинал, или ты решил немного… преувеличить его достоинства.  
— …Мне не нравится этот разговор, — буркнул бухгалтер, уставившись на собственные колени.  
— Ты о чем? — невинно проговорил директор.  
— Брось, всем известно, что модели начиная с третьего поколения пригодны не только для базовых функций. А если учесть…  
— Ого, откуда такие познания? — он игриво подмигнул Вону.  
Иветт цокнула языком, но не останавливалась, всё также продолжая таскать с чужой тарелки самые поджаристые кусочки.  
— К твоему сведению, один из наших самых крупных инвесторов, которого по твоей милости мы чуть не упустили, частенько ошивался в Эдене-8.  
Риз присвистнул, складывая руки на груди. Ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что среди важных шишек окажутся любители экзотики! Девушка в ответ ухмыльнулась уголком рта.  
— Ну да, я застала его в самом разгаре, — она обозначила пальцами кавычки в воздухе, — «важных переговоров», которыми он попытался от нас отбрыкаться. Кажется, он… общался с топовой моделью, HR800? Не помню. По крайней мере, столько сменных насадок я видела впервые.  
— Сменных… — директор откашлялся, стряхнул невидимую пылинку с воротничка. — Понятно. К твоему сведению, меня волнует лишь, — он мельком глянул на андроида, — его интеллектуальный потенциал. И только.  
— Да ну?  
— Именно так. …И хватит таскать мою еду!  
  


* * *

 

Вон, сморщив нос, рассматривал кофе, что подал ему новоявленный помощник гендиректора.  
— Бро, ты смотришь на него так, будто он отравлен. Кофе отличный, пей.  
— Ну не знаю… — он покосился на андроида, что сидел в другом конце комнаты, уставившись в голографический монитор. Риз тихо рассмеялся.  
— Расслабься, он не причинит вреда, первый закон робототехники, знаешь же?  
С момента памятного знакомства главного бухгалтера и ассистента прошел месяц, но простить и забыть розыгрыш Вон так и не смог. Да и как можно было спокойно относиться к человеку… машине, с такой внешностью? Мало того, теперь ставшие традицией ланчи и обеды превратились в какой-то цирк, в соревнование — на самый пошлый вопрос и неуместный ответ. Ах да, и на скорость, было интересно, успеет ли друг заткнуть своё безумно дорогое ведро с болтами на этот раз, или нет?  
  
— Чувак, ты уверен, что оно того стоит? — тихо промямлил Вон.  
Директор недовольно сомкнул губы, оторвавшись от клавиатуры.  
— То есть, ты всё ещё считаешь, что я могу обойтись и так?  
— Нет, что его можно заменить живым человеком. Это… суррогат! Так нельзя.  
Риз потер переносицу, и уперся подбородком в сложенные руки, взгляд его был пуст.  
— Не понимаю, чем он тебе так не нравится?  
— Да ты… что по-твоему… — Вон указал раскрытой ладонью на противоположный стол. — Что ты видишь?  
Директор прищурился, рассматривая свое приобретение, которое, едва заметив его интерес, оторвалось от работы и с немым вопросом поймало его взгляд. Наклонило голову в сторону, как растерявшееся маленькое животное, кошка или щенок. Выглядело настолько потешно, что Риз не сдержался и подмигнул, на что ассистент пару раз по-глупому моргнул, приоткрыв рот, явно от изумления. Директор горячо прошептал:  
— Он очарователен.  
— ЧТО?! — Вон подскочил с места, — Да как… да ты… Аррррх!  
— Бро? Понимаю, что ты не любитель подобных вещей, да черт, у тебя даже интеллектуальной охраны нет…  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы меня замуровал и… или сожрал заживо собственный дом. Усек?  
— Да-да, это называется кон-фор-мизм. Расслабься. Он безобиден, ты только посмотри на это лицо!  
Вон посмотрел. Ничего не изменилось — даже с опаленной солнцем шерстью, бешеный пес остался бешеным псом — злым, кусачим, и непредсказуемым.  
— Твое помешательство на Джеке перешло все возможные границы! — бухгалтер развернулся и направился к выходу.  
— Да хватит, и ты туда же?  
Дверь за его спиной громко захлопнулась.  
  


* * *

 

Весь оставшийся день Риз не мог сфокусироваться на работе, раз за разом прокручивая в голове неприятный диалог. На периферии сознания маячила мысль, что возможно в словах Вона была толика правды, но принять это — означало признать собственную несостоятельность, и что он впустую потратил целую кучу денег. Да и пользы от андроида было невероятно много, тот справлялся лучше всех его предыдущих ассистентов вместе взятых.  
— Сэр? Вы беспрерывно работаете больше пяти часов подряд. Не желаете ли сделать перерыв?  
Директор провел живой ладонью по лицу, в попытке стряхнуть усталость, и вяло кивнул. Да, пожалуй, он слишком много об этом думает. Как по волшебству возле него оказалась чашка ароматного напитка — струи пара причудливо изгибались красивыми завитками, а вкус оказался непривычным — в меру сладким, с ноткой чего-то острого.  
— Это не кофе? — Риз сделал ещё глоток, и с удивлением взглянул на стоявшего неподалеку ассистента. Андроид отвернулся, будто заинтересовавшись его коллекцией книг.  
— Я позволил себе немного… поэкспериментировать, надеюсь, вы не расстроены. Это горячий шоколад с перцем чили.  
— Н-нет, всё в порядке, — но подобное отклонение от стандартного поведения было в новинку, и немного пугало. Почему-то его бросило в жар, а в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Навязчивые мысли постепенно развеивались, будто их и не было вовсе.  
— Я действовал, основываясь на ваших физических показателях. Смею заметить, вам было бы полезно сократить количество потребляемого кофеина. В моей памяти…  
Риз нахмурился, с вызовом посмотрев наверх. Прекрасно, его отчитывает машина! Ассистент замолчал, неуверенно спросив:  
— Сэр? Вы… злитесь на меня?  
Ох, он не должен испытывать подобных эмоций — жалости, желания успокоить, да и если подумать, разве не этого он добивался — чтобы ИскИн проявил подобие характера, попробовал сделать что-то самостоятельно, пускай и в мелочах? Да и разнообразить меню — не такая уж и плохая идея. Вздохнув, директор отставил в сторону чашку и провел рукой вдоль чужого плеча, с удивлением наблюдая, как диод у виска андроида меняет цвет с оранжевого на голубой.  
— Знаешь, — Риз широко улыбнулся, — пожалуй ты прав.  
— Я… что?  
— Удиви меня! — он подмигнул, наблюдая уже знакомое растерянное выражение на лице тирана, что смешал его с грязью, и от этого контраста всё внутри ликовало. — Покажи что умеешь, даю тебе полную свободу.  
Ассистент какое-то время никак не реагировал, и Риз подумал, что он умудрился сломать один из самых мощных искусственных интеллектов простой просьбой. Но внезапно тот ожил, и слабо улыбнувшись, окинул взглядом книжные полки, будто там были ответы на все вопросы.  
— Это довольно неожиданно. Но я постараюсь не подвести вас, сэр. Уверяю, вам понравится.


End file.
